


home sweet home

by okaypottah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, Drarry, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaypottah/pseuds/okaypottah
Summary: drarry smut.





	home sweet home

**Author's Note:**

> okokok so funny thing
> 
> i write the story before deciding on a title alright. so you know in ao3 you gotta save it under SOME name so ya girl saved it under,,,,, 
> 
> h0tstuff 
> 
> like ,,,,, and then in a hurry i actually published it under the name and then i went to sleep, and then an hour later i wake up, like "O SHIT" before fixing it 
> 
> just something i found funny 
> 
> also; fair warning: i can't write smut. gets p cringey at the end. but i hope you enjoy

The warmth of your body pressed to my front is a wonderful contrast to the coldness of the hard wall that I'm pressed against. The hallway is dimly lit, and the  music from the party is a muffled sound in the background.  
  
Your mouth - hot and wet- clamps over mine, taking my bottom lip between your teeth and giving a small bite that makes my hands fly to your head, fingers burying in the dark, unruly locks and tugging.  
  
You grunt, hands wrapping around my slim wrists and holding them over my head, lips leaving mine to trail kisses along my jaw.  
  
I open my eyes, the mop of dark hair filling my vision and gasp as you bite at the spot below my ear, making my knees buckle involuntarily and your hands are all that prevent me from falling --quite ungracefully, I would presume-- to the floor.  
  
"Potter," I breathe out as one of your hands rests on my thigh, one that I've thrown over your hip, the line of your growing erection pressing against me, "I thought you said something about talking?"  
  
"Oh, talking now, is it?" Something akin to a growl escapes your lips, one that sends a pleasant shiver down my spine, "What part? You being a fucking tease, wearing those tight leather pants, knowing what it does to me?"  
  
As if to prove your point, your run a hand along the said leather clad thighs, giving a smack when your reach my bum, making me cry out and arch my back, my own cock straining against the tightness of the pants.  
  
You hum, satisfied with the reaction, rubbing the spot, "Or, I suppose, chatting with that blondie must've been fun, with him pratically undressing you with his eyes while you act like you haven't the faintest clue. Tell me, _Malfoy_ , was it because he's a professor? 'Cause I could bend your over and teach you a lesson too."  
  
By now, both of my legs are wrapped around your waist and your hands rest on my arse. You latch onto a spot on my neck and I feel your lips against my skin as you mutter, "And after the torture you put me through tonight, I'm more than tempted to. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"  
  
Your words fall on deaf ears as the slow grinding of your hips against mine send all blood rushing south. I squeeze my eyes shut and bite down on my lower lip to suppress the moan that threathens to escape my lips.  
  
A small explosion sounds in the background followed by muffled cheers and clapping.  
  
"Potter, we should- not _here_ \--"  
  
"Mm. Right." A tap against my thigh makes me open my eyes as you lower me. My head feels dizzy from the rush of emotions and I hold your arm to steady myself when my legs wobble. "So soon?"  
  
"Are we leaving or what, Potter?" I manage a scowl, ignoring the urge to palm myself through the pants and you return a smirk.  
  
"Oh, I don't know, would seem pretty rude to leave now, wouldn't it, seeing that we just arrived an hour ago?" The expression on my face must be priceless if the way your smirk gets wider is anything to go by.  
  
"But .. you can't just .. you're .." I sputter, gaze dropping to your crotch where a very noticable tent was formed. "You're just gonna walk around with that- that thing --" Your green eyes twinkle with amusement and I cross my arms over my chest. "I hate you so much right now, Potter."  
  
"Not all the time, then?" At my sour expression, you step closer and place a hand on my jaw, tilting my face so that our gazes meet. "How about we stay another half an hour, just so 'Mione doesn't hex my balls off, then get home and ah, I don't know, do something about you hating me?"  
  
With a charming smile, I say, "Ten minutes?"  
  
You roll your eyes, but hesitate a split second when I jut out my bottom lip before saying, "Fifteen."  
  
" _Fine_." Then, standing on my toes, "Seal with a kiss?"  
  
"Alright, you git," You press your lips against mine in a chaste kiss, pulling away and chuckling when I whine, chasing your mouth. "Nu-uh. Not falling for that."  
  
I huff, but melt when your arm wraps around my waist, tugging me closer and we walk towards the sound. You run your hand over my arm, "Come on, it's just fifteen minutes."  
  
"Fourteen now." I mutter as we enter the sound of laughter and music.  
  
\---  
  
Only seven minutes in and I'm already contemplating dropping to my knees in front of everyone if that's what it'd take for you to go home and fuck my brains out.  
  
People seem oblivious to my glare as they come to talk to the Savior, as the Prophet has come to call you over the years, and you do so, all the while your hand rests on my hip, keeping me rooted to my place, flush against your side.  
  
"Oh, it's been a pleasure, indeed, yes."  
  
I turn my head to face you just as the man you'd been conversing with walked away, the sharp line of your jaw tempting me to stand on my toes to trail my lips along it. Maybe I should. Right now. Even though I'll definitely do it later tonight. Tonight. After we get home.  
  
Speaking of which.  
  
"Potter," I whine, "How long?"  
  
"Definitely long enough for you to choke--" You stop as I glare at you, a smirk tugging at your lips, "Oh. Not what you mean, is it? Let's see; it's been little more than five minutes."  
  
I feign shock, "Bullshit. It's been fifteen already." And just because I can, I add, "But you wouldn't know, would you, with how pretty the last girl was."  
  
I wince as your fingers dig into my hips through the fabric of my pants, lips brushing against my earlobe as you step behind me and lean down to whisper, "Not her ass I'm gonna be fucking tonight though, is it,"  
  
A soft whimper escapes my lips as your large hand squeezes my bum, the promise of what was to come tonight making my pants tighter.  
  
Not wanting to end with another uncomfortable hard-on, I press myself against your front, moving my hips in slow rolls, until your hand makes me still.  
  
"Draco." You warn, but I'm too desperate to care.  
  
"Fuck me," I throw my head back, nuzzling into your neck, "Please, Harry."  
  
Your body freezes for a second and I do too, afraid that I'd overstepped things because _its hermione's birthday party of course he'll want to stay_  
  
But then your fingers are enclosing my wrist, tugging me and I blindly follow as you lead us towards the exit. On the way, I catch a certain pair of eyes across the room.  
  
Granger simply raises a brow, Weasley's tall frame towering over her as he chats away oblivious to her lack of attention, and then it falls on our joined hands and she dissolves into a uncharacteristic smirk that says; _better make going home early worth it._  
  
I nod in acknowledgement. _Happy twenty-sixth, Granger._  
  
And now, to the more fun parts of the night. 

\---

The way to the Disapparating point seems to take forever, but your lips provide company to mine as soon as we step outside, nothing but the moon watching over us, and I barely register the hand on my forearm before the world shifts.  
  
There's a crack, and then the familiar smell of home invading my senses as we stand just outside the wards. Your hand, the one on my forearm, slides to the crook of my elbow amd you tug me forward.  
  
We slip through the warding, a cool shiver going through my body as we do so, and then warmth engulfs me as we enter through the front door.  
  
"Home, sweet home." I mutter, picking out a stray leaf from my hair while toeing off my shoes. Must've caught it during the Disapparation, I don't know.  
  
There's a warm pair of lips pressing into my temple and I turn to see you looking at me, head tilted slightly to the side and a broad grin on your face; a sight that makes my heart stutter.  
  
" _You're_ my home."  
  
My breath catches at your words, spoken with such non-chalance but sincere nonetheless, hands frozen midway in my hair, heart stopping before staggering forward erratically because _loving you and actually being loved back seems like a dream i never want to wake up from._  
  
"Now don't you do overthinking it," Your voice snaps me out of my thoughts, and I look to see you sporting a smirk, "I believe I have some promises to fulfill."  
  
I step forward, hands rising up to cup your cheeks. "Sap," I say, feigning distaste, and you chuckle, a hand rising to rest above mine on your cheek.  
  
"You love it," _And I do, oh I do_. "Now, shall we?"  
  
"About time, Mr. Potter," I drawl, "I was worried I'd be left standing here with you waxing poetry about how my arse looks in these pants for the rest of the night."  
  
"Oh, I doubt you'd be able to stand after we're through the night," The words send a wave of fresh arousal through my body and then I'm pushing you back, towards our bedroom, all while connecting our lips in a sloppy kiss.  
  
Leaving a line of clothing all the way to the bedroom, we stumble into the bedroom, your hands finding home around my bare waist as you kiss me breathless, all lips and teeth.  
  
I feel the back of my knees hit the edge of the bed before falling on it with a small ' _oomph_ '. My head feels dizzy with want and as I prop myself up on my elbows to look at you, I almost come right then and there because _oh Merlin you're gorgeous so so beautiful --_  
  
Dark hair disleveled, glasses discarded to reveal emerald green eyes peering under long lashes, your long fingers dislodge the last of the buttons on your shirt and slip out of it, revealing wonderful tan skin.  
  
Your wear a confident smirk as my eyes drop to your pants when you unbuckle your belt, slipping out it to reveal maroon underpants and the huge bulge is hard to miss.  
  
"As lovely as your arse does look in those pants," You run a hand over my clothed leg, "it's gonna have to come off, darling."  
  
Hastily, I pop open the button and lift my hips to push it down to my thighs, you doing the work of sliding it off completely before climbing on the bed, hands on my bare ankles.

Settling between my legs with your fingers tracing circles over the jutting bone there, you ask, "What do you want, Draco?" 

"Want you." One hand leaves to lightly palm me through my pants and I gasp. "Need you Harry please." 

You remove your hand, making me let out a groan, but then your fingers skirt the waistband of my pants before pulling it down. I hiss as my cock springs free, already leaking at the head and then it dissolves into a moan as you wrap a hand around it. 

Every pump, every pull, every light flick of wrist pushes me closer to the edge and I find myself pushing you back with a foot to the shoulder, gasping out, "Wanna come with you inside me." 

"Anything for you, baby." You lean over me, pushing a stray strand of hair out of my face, eyes shining with raw want, with so much love it knocks the breath out of my lungs because context or not it's true, you'd do anything and everything for me and so will I.

Anything for Harry James Potter. 

Feeling my throat start to close up, I speak but my voice comes out raspy, "Harry Sap Potter." 

It's lame, but then you chuckle, "Always the charmer, Draco Malfoy." 

I know there's nowhere I'd rather be as your lust darkened eyes connects with mine, the calloused pad of your thumb trailing my bottom lip, swollen and red from snogging.

The other hand is spread out, and I understand why when a bottle of lube flies into the outstretched hand. 

 I shiver when your lubed finger teases my entrance, gently probing around before entering, quickly joined by another. You pepper my face with kisses, muttering endearments and praises and I tug your hair as the familiar burn makes me arch my back off the bed. 

You scissor your fingers, and I let out a low scream when they brush against the small bundle of nerves. "Just- Just get on with it already. I'm ready," 

I'm grasping at the sheets as your fingers leave a gaping hole behind, watching as you lube up your cock. My breath comes out in low pants, sweat making my hair stick to my face. 

You grab my knees, spreading them wider and to my shoulders, and I feel the blunt head against my hole. I squeeze my eyes shut as you press in, tantalizingly slow, inch by inch, burying your face in my neck when you finally push all the way in. 

"Okay?" 

"Okay." A sharp intake of breath, "Just a moment." 

"Mmhm," Your lips press against the expanse of my neck, "Gorgeous. So beautiful. And all mine."

"All yours," I breath out, "Always yours." 

I move my hips and, taking the hint, you move, slow and steady thrusts at first, pain dissolving into toe-curling pleasure. I'm sputtering incoherency by the time you resort to a more rapid rhythm, teetering on the edge.

I throw a leg over your shoulder, allowing you to get much closer and then scream because "Merlinharryyesyesrightthere," 

You grunt, thrusting erratically and hitting the spot again and again and again and then you're wrapping a hand around me, letting out a "Close, I'm close," 

I let go the same time I feel your thrusts getting sloppier, warm white spurts spreading over your abdomen and you follow a split second later, warmth filling me up inside while you ride out your orgasm. 

Spots dancing in my vision start to fade as I come down from the high, your thrusts slowing before stopping completely. You press your forehead against my sweaty collarbone, panting. 

Then, gently sliding out of me, you collapse beside me on the pillow, bliss written all over your face. I turn to lie on my side, wincing lightly at the action, and snuggle into your side as you wrap an arm around me, pulling me closer with a content sigh. 

You idly stroke my hair before asking, "Clean up?"

My eyelids are dropping already so I mutter a quiet, "later." before allowing them to drop completely.

The last thing I feel is you pressing a kiss to the top of my head, a sleepy smile forming on my face as I bask in the safe vicinity of your arms, and I know your earlier words are true for me too; _you're my home_. 

 _Sap_. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are appreciated<3


End file.
